casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jade Lovall
Jade Lovall (born 28 December) is a staff nurse who currently works in the emergency department of Holby City Hospital. She started working in the department as a student nurse in November 2018. Biography Early life As a child, Jade was put into foster care and, at one point, lived in a large house with many foster parents and siblings. She saw it as the best time of her life. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 12) She was also placed in the care of a family named the Carruthers. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 35) In November 2018, while working as a student nurse on Holby City Hospital's Maternity Unit, she met senior ED nurse Louise Tyler. Louise was unimpressed by her poor attentiveness and, when consultant Joshua Bowers suggested moving Jade to the emergency department, she declined. However, after a patient had choked on a sweet, Jade's quick thinking and ability to follow instructions while aiding her in performing a cricothyroidotomy made an impression on her. Although Louise told Joshua about her exceptional work, he claimed that she would be back to her usual self the next day. When Jade overheard him saying that she wasn't cut out to be a nurse, she took offence and decided to leave her shift an hour early. Louise found her and suggested working in the ED; she accepted the offer. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 12) Joining the emergency department : Series 33, Episode 14)]] Later in November 2018, Jade started her first shift in the ED alongside fellow student nurse Marty Kirkby. They were tasked with treating a large group of a cappella singers who were suffering from food poisoning, and Marty asked her to get sick bowls. Louise reprimanded her after she failed to do so and blamed her inaction on a fault with her hearing aid. Later, she was asked to discharge Ernest Maxwell and didn't believe him when he said that he didn't feel very well, but Marty soon found a rash on his arm; it soon transpired that Ernest had meningococcal septicaemia. Feeling guilty for not taking his complaints seriously, Jade cleaned him up and combed his beard. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 13) Later that day, she and Marty treated an attractive male patient named Rufus, and, unsure whether he was gay or straight, they competed to be the first to receive a ticket to their gig at a concert. Determined to win, Jade locked Marty in a storage cupboard, but her plan soon backfired after his inhaler ran out, and he struggled to breathe. When Marty admitted that, out of excitement, he forgot to fill his inhaler, Louise reprimanded both of them for their carelessness. Although Jade won the competition, upon learning that Rufus was the vocalist for a gay folk band, they encouraged him to take another patient named Lenny, who was already interested in him. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 14) In December, Jade went on a date with a man, and they went to a doughnut shop. The following morning, she gave a box of doughnuts to her colleagues, and she gave Marty dating advice after he expressed an interest in Joshua. However, she struggled to keep a straight face when his attempts at flirting left a lot to be desired. Later that day, her date left her a text, but she decided to ghost him. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 16) In January 2019, Jade got Marty into trouble with Louise when he tried to get her to work. Later, she tried to get him to help her after she accidentally glued a pillow to a patient's head, and both of them ended up being reprimanded. When Marty told Jade that she made him look bad, she took offence and fell out with him. That evening, after Jade answered an advert for a spare room in a shared house, neither of them was happy to find out that they would be living under the same roof. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 18) : Series 33, Episode 22)]] Later that month, Jade treated a woman named Fiona who had fallen and injured her arm. She prepared to take her to have an X-ray, but, when Jade tried to keep her in bed, Fiona bit her arm and threw a bowl of bodily fluids at her. Louise soon found her in the toilets nursing her wound and took her to a cubicle for treatment. Jade told her that she was starting to think that she wasn't in the right job, but Louise assured her that she had the potential to be a great nurse. Louise took Jade back to Fiona's cubicle and informed Fiona that they would be pressing charges against her. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 22) In February, Jade and Marty treated a man named Rob with end-stage COPD who was refusing to use a CPAP machine, and Jade helped Marty research possible alternative treatments. He later agreed to use the machine, and Dylan praised them for going the extra mile. They asked him if it was possible for Rob to receive a lung transplant, but Dylan told them that it wouldn't be possible. Louise praised them for working together and told them that they didn't need her anymore; she resigned later that day. Marty thanked Jade for her help, and they agreed to be frenemies. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 24) Becoming a qualified nurse In March, Jade expressed an interest in Dylan's larval therapy trials and helped convince a patient to continue with the treatment after being put off by the sight of the maggots. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 28) The following week, Jade was delighted to learn that she had passed her nursing exam, albeit by a small margin. Later, the department struggled with stretched resources and understaffing, and Jade questioned Charlie's judgement after he allowed Duffy to go home early. Furious, he berated her and called her "mediocre and lazy". (CAS: Series 33, Episode 29) In April, Jade was distraught to learn that her nursing registration was being withheld due to the fact that she stole a car when she was 16, and she explained to David that she needed three references in order for the decision to be reconsidered. David agreed to be one of her referees and said that he would talk to Charlie about the situation. That afternoon, Jade was delighted at the news that she had received three references. David congratulated her and told her that he knew Charlie had her back, but she corrected him, stating that it was actually Dylan who vouched for her. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 30) The next day, Jade gleefully announced that she had received her nursing registration, but, unbeknownst to her, Duffy had just made her dementia diagnosis public. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 31) Later that month, she worked her first shift as a staff nurse. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 32) On 18 May, Jade and Ethan treated a man named Derek who lived near the Carruthers, a family Jade previously lived with. He asked her to collect his mobile phone from his alleged daughter Callie who was also taken into the ED, but she soon became suspicious when Callie gave a different home address to Ruby than Derek, and she found a substantial amount of money in her bag. Derek admitted that she was not his daughter, and she was living rent-free in his house. Jade passed this information onto Ruby, and the latter pointed out that there was only one bedroom, suggesting that Derek and Callie were sharing a bed. Derek's test results showed that he had hepatitis B. He was adamant that he had no recent sexual partners, but he allowed Jade to inform Callie about his diagnosis. Callie agreed to be tested and explained that she answered Derek's online advert out of desperation - she was homeless at the time - and one of the conditions was that she had to sleep with him. Despite Callie mentioning that she had been saving up for a flat of her own and that she had been using Derek's address for job interviews, Jade insisted that there must have been other forms of accommodation for her, prompting Callie to challenge her to find her a home. Later, Jade informed Callie that her hepatitis B test came back clear, and Ruby notified her of an available room at a shelter; Callie decided to accept the offer. Once Derek was discharged, Jade confronted him about his exploitation of Callie, but he contended that their relationship was consensual. He entered Callie's cubicle and offered her a taxi ride home, but Jade claimed that she had made other arrangements. However, Callie decided to go with Derek. Jade told Callie that she was trying to help, and Callie hugged her and assured her that it was her choice. That evening, following his return from secondment, Jade complained at Marty for not contacting her, but he assured her that he was looking forward to seeing her again. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 35) Nursing bursary On 8 June, Jade expressed interest in applying for a bursary, but Marty mocked her and told her to "dream on". Dylan subsequently requested her help with treating the foot of spiritual healer Magdalena Spellbinder using larval therapy, and she enthusiastically agreed. He instructed her to remain with Magdalena as he investigated her foot's sensation, but Ethan required her signing skills in resus to help extract information from a deaf patient named Jason. Dylan reprimanded her for abandoning her post and ordered her to return to treating Magdalena. Jade later returned to Jason's bedside, and, as Dylan prepared to reprove her, she pointed out that his injuries were concealing a rash and suggested that he was suffering from meningitis - she was later proved correct. : Series 33, Episode 38)]] Back in cubicles, Jade apologised to Magdalena for leaving her, but she urged her to stop allowing Dylan to grind her down. Jade visited Dylan in his office and apologised for not spotting Jason's rash sooner, but she also asserted that she was tired of being given menial tasks, including the larval therapy, and wanted to be challenged. Dylan also apologised to her for dismissing her concerns about Jason's health, but he claimed that he gave her the maggots as he thought that she excelled at it and urged her to start believing in her own abilities. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 38) On 22 June, whilst Jade was writing her personal statement for her bursary application, David interrupted her and informed her and Marty that he would be assessing them on taking care of adults with minor injuries or illnesses. They treated a patient named Logan who accidentally stabbed himself with a screwdriver whilst attempting to remove his ankle tag, and Jade took issue with Marty putting her on the spot when David asked them what tests should be performed. Afterwards, David praised her thinking when she drew attention to Logan's markers for sepsis and suggested taking a blood sample and a wound swab. In his cubicle, as Jade attempted to insert a needle into his arm, he suddenly jumped out of bed and refused to help back onto it. Jade tried to gently convince him to accept treatment, but he loudly ordered her to back off. David reminded her that she should never antagonise a patient, so she reluctantly agreed to use a technique she learned in obs and gynae. She returned to the cubicle, and, to Marty's bewilderment, she guided Logan through a breathing exercise and successfully obtained a blood sample. Later that day, to her indignation, Jade found out from Jacob that Marty had approached him for a reference for his bursary application. She confronted him and demanded to know why he did not tell her that he was also applying. He apologised and claimed that he would un-apply if he could, but she told him to forget it. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 40) She ultimately decided to abandon her application. On 6 July, to Jade's indignation, Marty was awarded the bursary. She took issue with him boasting about his achievement, but David insisted that, given the difficulties he had faced, he deserved the award. When she continued to downplay his background, David confronted her about making assumptions and recommended reading his personal statement before jumping to conclusions. After reading his personal statement, she used his background to prove a point to a patient, irritating Marty. In the staff room, Jade insisted that she only read his statement out of interest and told him that she wanted to hear about his family, but he opted to return to work and accidentally left his phone on the table. His father Graham subsequently called him, and Jade answered and apprised him of Marty's award. Later, Graham arrived at the ED as Marty was preparing for the presentation of the bursary. Jade was confused by Marty's restlessness until David unintentionally outed Marty to Graham as a homosexual. She apologised to Marty for her mistake, but he initially refused to accept it. However, when he explained that, due to his parents being part of intolerant communities, they would never understand that he was gay, she assured him that she liked him the way he was. After they managed to rebuild the relationship of two elderly patients, Jade gleefully hugged Marty. Outside the department, Graham asked Marty to clarify David's remark about his sexuality, and Jade asserted that she was his girlfriend and kissed him. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 42) On 19 July, Jade accompanied Marty to a party celebrating his parents' 30th wedding anniversary and tried to impress them by pretending to be interested in the arts and poetry, but his mother Bibi was not convinced that Jade was right for Marty. When Bibi collapsed, Jade, Marty and Graham went to the ED with her, and she told Marty that she always knew that he was gay. Euphoric, Marty told Jade about his mother's acceptance of his sexuality and allowed her to keep the dress he had bought for her. However, despite her warnings, he visited Graham in the relatives room and came out to him, and he was devastated when he suggested that they did not see each other anymore. Outside the department, Jade empathised with his rejection and, quoting Hafez, told him that she wished she could have shown him "the astonishing light of his own being"; she then offered her shoulder for him to sob on. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 45) Behind the scenes Gabriella Leon made her first appearance as Jade in November 2018. Appearances :See also: Character appearances. Jade first appeared in the 12th episode of series 33. Category:Student nurses Category:Staff nurses Category:Female nurses Category:Nurses of the emergency department Category:People who started working in the ED in 2018 Category:Foster children Category:Thieves Category:Deaf people Category:Victims of assault